Presea's Haunted Halloween
by Presea The OompaLoompa
Summary: This is a nice little story about Presea.


Just to let everyone know, in this story, Kratos has adopted Presea as his own...and she is his daughter, she refers to him as daddy. (what can I say, I felt BAD for her...)

Presea was angry. Lloyd and Colette and Zelos had made more embarresing photos of her and Genis at last year's Christmas party. But on Halloween, Presea took her revenge. Presea eggs Colette, Lloyd, and Zelos's rooms But then, while colette was being stupid in the corner, Lloyd and Zelos got their revenge...

Lloyd: ...And the monsters are all over your room!  
Presea: O.o AHHHH!  
Zelos: They are EVERYWHERE! In your closet! Under your bed..NO PLACE IS SAFE! They are always after little boys and girls!  
Presea: EEEEPPP! runs into next room   
Zelos and Lloyd: hehehe..smack each other high five

Presea ran into the next room where her dear friend Colette the chosen was.   
Presea:COLETTE? ARE THERE MONSTERS IN MY ROOM!  
colette who is reading a magazine about customizable angel wings isnt paying attention Colette:hmm..hmm..yeah sure Presea.  
Presea: O.o IF COLETTE SAYS ITS TRUE IT MUST BE! AHHH!  
presea looks for genis  
Presea:GENIS! HELP! ZELOS AND COLETTE AND LLOYD SAY THERE ARE MONSTERS IN OUR ROOMS AFTER US  
Genis: Silly Presea. There are no such things! It is proven both scientifically and mathematically that monsters cannot dwell in such an untidy and disgusting filth hole like this giant house we are living in. And Zelos and Lloyd are morons.  
Presea: O.o big words mean nothing! the monsters are coming and COLETTE SAID IT WAS TRUE  
Genis: Colette said?  
Presea: hmm hmm..  
Genis: were GONNA DIE!   
Both: scream loudly and genis hides in a closet leaving poor presea all alone

Just then, kratos aurion entered the room, whistling his own theme song. He spots Presea up and stops.

Kratos: hey kiddo! its past your bedtime, what are you doing up so late anyways?  
Presea: uhm..colecting lintballs..O.o? is very clearly stalling  
Kratos: laughs  
Kratos: alright, well I'm gonna go now..g'night..  
Presea: NOOOO!  
Kratos:looks confused at presea hm?  
Presea:um..you havnt seen my dance yet!  
Kratos:uhm, okay, let me see!  
Presea: does the hokey pokey and laughs nervously  
Kratos: i think i've seen that somewhere before..starts to walk away  
Presea: NO! DONT LEAVE!  
Kratos: Why?  
Presea: whispers im scared.  
Kratos: dont worry, you'll be fine -\)  
Presea: NOOOOO. she dives at his feet  
Kratos: -\) sorry kiddo, its late! and im old and tired. So g'night..here..try this! hands her a light up cow  
Presea: NOOO IT WONT WORK!  
Kratos: hands her spare batteries  
Presea: THE MOOMOO IS NOTHING AGAINST MICHAEL MYERS!  
Kratos: -\) relax and take it easy  
Presea: cowers in fear at least tuck me in..u.u  
Kratos: fine...carries her to bed and tucks her in   
Presea: still has fear in her eyes  
Kratos: -\) hands her a Kratos plushie that says action phrases about his moves  
Presea: looks down at moomoo and up at him and the plushie & freaks out with the doll and flings it  
Kratos: Xx ?  
Presea: WHAT IF IT BECOMES POSESSED? Like Chucky?  
Kratos: picks it up and puts it away alright  
Presea: eyes fill with tears and she starts to cry AHHHH!  
Kratos: calm down!  
Presea: starts to cry TT zelos said there was something in the closet..  
Kratos: opens the closeT AAAAAHHHHH gets piled by junk  
Presea: AH! hides under bed  
Kratos: when I asked you to clean your room...stuffs it back in I didnt mean CRAM IT INTO THE CLOSET!   
Presea: peeks head out heh..um...that was colettes smart idea.AH THERES A MONSTER UNDER HERE TOO!  
Kratos: -\)  
Presea: sobs NOPLACE IS SAFE!  
Kratos: ...takes off his cape and hands it to her  
Kratos: as long as you have that, I tell you no monster would dare come for you  
Presea: ...oh...smiles but zelos said...  
Kratos: .. what did he say?  
Presea: and lloyd...and colette...the monsters...  
Kratos: and they like to scare you .

Just then, genis came running in scared of the monsters..because Zelos told him a boogyman was in the closet hide out spot.

Genis:AHHH THE MONSTERS!  
Presea: SEE! I TOLD YOU!  
Kratos: and I told you looks at both kids crying calm down!  
Genis: genis jumps on the bed AHHHH! hides under a pillow  
Kratos: grabs genis by the collar fine kiddo..hold on a second..I have something for you.  
Both: genis and presea cower in fear of the monsters  
Kratos: makes a small orb of light and makes it physical & hands it to her there  
Both: look at shiney light  
genis and presea: OOOOO...  
Kratos: if there's a monster, just break that it'll flood light into the room and it'll be gone..im tired..I have to leave now, so goodnight  
Presea: looks at kratos good night mr aurion..eh..kratos...

cuddles his cape as genis gets up and leaves

Kratos: gets up good night kiddo...  
Presea: gives him a hug and kisses his forehead thanks..  
Kratos: no problem smiles and leaves & kisses her forehead and leaves

Thus ends poor Genis and Presea's halloween. Zelos and Lloyd are truly morons. But they both get their payback.

zelos and lloyd wake up in the middle of the ocean on their mattress..and Lloyd looks to his left and sees colette snuggled there and then Lloyd flings her off into the ocen

HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL.


End file.
